New Kid,Weird Kid
by Angelic-Hiwatari
Summary: Hey allz so this like my 2nd fanfic so plz ohpzlohplzohplzohplz write a review. So There are new kids in Whitneys prep school.Ones a energetic and obnoxious while the other is intelligent and grumpy.Will they get along like the bestfriends they are? Will


"Wake up will you? We're gonna be late!" I yelled out of anger and frustration at my friend who was snoring loud enough to wake up the dead.

"Oh yes Tom I'll definitely go out with you." She mumbled.

I snigger. Tom was a guy at there previous school whom unfortunately my friend had fallen in love with. I roll my eyes and kick her of the bed and she tumbled onto the floor with a shriek.

"Uff did you have to kick so hard!" she scoffed.

"Get ready!" I said

"For how long were you awake this time" she asked

" 6"

"Holy cow! Man you are really looking forward to school aren't you? So many cute guys all lining up to ask me out!" she got lost in her own world. I picked up a pillow from my well-made bed and struck her hard with it.

"Yeah that's why Tom never asked you out!" I snarled

"He was about to!"

"Sureeeeeeee"

"Whatever! Im going to go get dressed!"

Today was our first day of school we were about to attend Whitneys prep school. It was kind of a hostel. My names Kaisha but every one calls me Kai. I have long black hair and grey eyes. My friends name is Tiffany she has dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

"Im ready….." she said but stopped and looked at me. "What are you wearing?" she asked looking wide-eyed at what I had done to my school uniform. The uniform for girls was a green top with a mini green skirt and a scarf wrapped around the neck.Well that was how she was dressed but I had my own style. I wore a long skirt instead of a mini.A sleeveless shirt with a green coat. And white sneakers.

"Its my uniform duh!" I replied

"Youre going to get detention on the first day!" she said still looking at my uniform with a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Lets go!"

It only took us 20 minutes to reach Whitneys in my dads Limo.

I looked up at the manor. It looked okay!

"Common we don't wanna be late!" Tiffany giggled and waved at a guy.

"Coming through!" a boy with Dark blue hair bumped into Tiffany who fell down.

"Way'da go Tyson!" said a girl with short brown hair from behind him.

"It was an accident, Hil" Tyson scoffed and offered a hand to Tiffany who took it and was lifted up by Tyson.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay"

"Hey youre a new face" a guy from behind him said. He had dark hair and yellow eyes and looked like a cat.

"Yeah! Me and my friend here are new." Said Tiffany taking a chance to show off as usual.

"Hi im Tyson and these are my friends…Ray" He pointed at the cat like boy. "Max" he indicated a blond. "Kenny but we call em chief" he pointed at a boy with a laptop in his hand. "Hilary" he pointed at a rather bossy looking girl "and…"

"Hi im Daichi" a little boy with red hair ran forward and jumped on Tyson.

' Im Tiffany and this is my friend Kai!" said Tiffany as she put an arm around me.I was noticeably taller and slimmer then she was which made her envy me.

"WHA?" The whole gang said and stared at a boy with black-grey hair and purple eyes who was standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"No way Kai when did you become friends with someone so pretty?" Max asked. And winked at Tiffany who giggled.

"I didn't!" he said in a gruff voice and was I noticed staring at me.

I cleared my throat and everyone including Kai looked at me.

"My friend here is a nitwit so don't listen to her…I turned and looked at her with a menacing glare and said " Never ditch a chance to show off now do you?"

"But Kai…" she started

I held up a hand to silence her and said:

"For the umpteenth time do not call me that ridiculous name. You know I hate it and youre just lucky you don't beyblade or I would have crushed you for calling me that!"

"Uh! Beyblade! Its so stupid there just a bunch of advanced spinning tops! I don't know what you see in them Kaisha!" she said angrily

"Duh! Blading is for people who have spirit and a brain and don't get straight D's in everything they attempt!" I retorted

"I am just as clever as you are Kaisha and don't think im not! I might not have what you call "beyblade spirit" but unlike you I am ten times MORE beautiful or you have is just long hair and grey eyes like boys fall for that!" she scoffed

"Oh youre so narrow minded all you care about are dumb boys who don't look twice at you. Well you know what I don't give a damn to Tom or Robert or Matt or any of those dumb boys you've _supposedly _dated!" I yelled

"Oh you think youre so smart test me then!" she screamed

"Uh…. I know its not my place to say anything but if we don't get our butts up to the school we're gonna be dead." Said Tyson looking uncomfortably between the two girls.

"Huh! Whatever! Why should I even waste my times on you pea brained idiots!" I saidteh ce to say anything but if we dont hose dumb boys youve es like boys fall for that

With that I strode towards the school.

"Kai wait up!" Tiffany yelled after me.

"Do you mind not calling her that." Said a deep voice from behind the group.Kai was staring at the figure ahead of him. " Whats her real name?"

"Oh well her real name is Kaisha so we call her Kai." Tiffany said. "She hates everyone you know."

"Huh?" said Tyson. "Why?"

"It..erm… rather… Private! She hasn't even told me" she said.

I entered the class with Tiffany and we were asked to introduce ourselves.

"Hi im Tiffany and I love to make friends.Me and my friend here have been friends since pre K."

Don't take time to rub it in now do you? I thought and cast her a scandalized look.

The teacher nodded and asked her to sit next to Max she did rather happily.

"And you are….?" The teacher asked me taking in my appearance from the white sneakers to my coat.

"My name is Kaisha Ochikawa and that's all!" I said bluntly.

When I said my surname there was an outbreak of whispering and muttering.

"Ochikawa? Did she just say Ochikawa?

"You mean _THE_ Ochikawas!"

"The people who like own half of the world!"

I sent the class an annoyed look and the muttering changed.

"Hmmm shes pretty hot!"

"Uh! Look how proud she looks!"

"Erm…alright…Kaisha what HAVE you done to your uniform?"

"Its my style..so?"

"Oh yes I remember your father said something about you being a bit disobedient when it comes to dressing"

I nodded

"Okay then why don't you go sit next to Kai Hiwatari"

She pointed at the black-grey haired dude. Who was staring out the window with his arms folded on the table.

"Both of you will look perfect sitting together!" came a high pitched voice from the back.

I looked at the girl. She had blue hair and wore a black dress with hearts on it.

"Yeah both are grumpy and don't know how to dress in a uniform!" said an orange haired dude and beamed at the girl who giggled back.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked her bluntly

"Oh my names Ming Ming."

"Well Ming Ming…" I pointed at her and said, " Stay out of my way and keep your good for nothing comments to yourself or I'll put the Ding Ding in Ming Ming!"

"Uh… Kaisha why don't you take a seat..now.." the teacher cowered.

I shrugged and carried my messenger back towards him and sat down.

**ARTS AND CRAFT**

"Alright take out your sketch books and hp pencils people today you have to draw something that is very close to your heart." Said the obsurd looking teacher.

"We would ma'am but don't you think that the lungs are a bit difficult to make?" Tyson joked and everyone laughed.

I sigh and start drawing. When I finish I start adding the colors,orange.yellow and red.

I smirk at the sight of Tiffany trying and failing at her drawing.Tiffany was horrible at art just like she was horrible at every other subject. And had hired me as a tutor.

"Is that a bitbeast?" a soft voice whispered I turned around and my and Kais eyes met. I looked him up close. He had a soft mouth and the most beautiful eyes ever. And the blue shark fins painted on each cheek made him look exceptionally hot. There wasn't even an inch of space between us. UH! I hated these joint seats.

"Yeah…How do you know?" I asked.I had to admit I was surprised at him for recognizing something which some people just called a "weird bird" but which was actually a Phoenix.

"Cause im not dim." He said.

"Show me yours!" I demanded.

He moved his hand away from his drawing and my eyebrows shot up.

"Is that Dranzer?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Wow! Its really..erm… nice." I was surprised at this word coming from my mouth.

"You don't do this very often do you?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Make human contact." He smiled.

"No"I said and looked at the floor.

"Its okay I know how you must feel I don't like it when someone invades my privacy." He said. " Like Tiffany..if that's what shes called…my friend Tyson dosent know when to shut up."

"Ha! You don't know Tiffany, Tyson is an angel as compared to her."

"Tyson and angel?"

"Enough chit chat MrHiwatari and Ms Ochikawa!" the teacher yelled from the back. "And focus on your drawings!"

"We've already made your stupid drawings!" I yelled back.

Everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions.Tiffany looked like she would faint with embarrassment.

"Oh really?" came a voice from the doorway.

Standing there was a man..well a boy in his late teens , with blue hair and auburn eyes who was wearing dark blue pants and a blue and white coat on top of a red shirt. And was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Now you've done it" Tiffany whispered.

"Mr.Granger what are you doing here?" asked the scared looking teacher.

"I was just passing by when I heard an angry voice.So I thought I'd check.And I must say I'm pretty shocked" he said

I snort and say, "Are you for real?"

"Ha! I am quite real Miss. Please Madam I would like to have a chat with this young lady." He said with a smile that sent half the girls in the class to sigh in happiness.

I looked at Tiffany who was ,as usual, checking the guy out.

"Whatever" I said and started to follow the blue haired nut out of the class.

"TYSON!"he said suddenly turning towards Tyson who looked around.

"What? I didn't do anything!" said a confused Tyson

"Why aren't you working?" The guy yelled

"I am!" Tyson yelled back

"Dosent look like it. Now work or else its going to be 2 hours of running for you then 3 hours of continous launching! Do you understand! I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he yelled the last words.

"Yeah yeah!" said Tyson and focused on his drawing

We went out side.

"Whats your name?" he asked and looked at me with his auburn eyes.

"Kaisha why?" I felt a kind of magnetic urge coming from him."Whats yours?"

"Oh, My name is Hiro. Hiro Granger." He said

"My Hero!" I said sarcastically

"I thought you'd say that but no my name is not Hero its Hiro with an "I" in between not an "E"."

"Oh that's a pretty weird name."

"Ive always hated it" he said with a grim expression

"No actually I love your name its cool!" I said looking at him for some sign of flirting but none came.

"That still dosent change the way I feel about it.Every girl ive told my name to always goes "My Hero!" Uh! Its so annoying."

"I know what you mean my friend calls my Kai instead of Kaisha Ive told her like a billion times to call me Kia but shes as stubborn as a goat!"

He laughed. " I know what you mean my brother, Tyson, is as stubborn as anything!"

"That boy back there Tyson. Hes your brother isn't he. He looks like you. Both of you have the same eye colour. Hair too but yours is lighter."

"Thank heavens I don't have the same habits as he does. Do you have any siblings?"he asked

"Yeah! A bother…umm…I mean brother.But hes older than me. His names Hakuoh" I said

For the first time I actually opened up to a real person, a complete stranger, but he looked as if he understood me like the back of his hand.Till this time we had reached a garden I didn't think would be at a school.It had all kinds of roses, tulips,daisies, lilies and many more beautiful flowers.

"Do you beyblade?" Hiro asked me suddenly

"Cant live without it why?" I inquired

" Battle me!" he said taking out a green blade from his back pocket and a rip cord including a launcher.

"But theres no dish" I told him

"A true blader…."

"Fights in any condition!" I know I said and took out my launcher and blade out of my pocket.I loved my blade more than anything it was the color of fire. Well that's because my bitbeast is a fire beast.

"3,2,1…" He said

"Let it rip!" I yelled.

Both our blades clashed and fell down still spinning. His blade clashed again and I felt pain stab at my side. Another clash and another.

"Are you gonna retaliate or should I just finish you off!" he yelled.

"Never!"

His blade rushed at mine I let it come, did some minute calculations and….

"WHAT!"

My blade dodged sideways and hit his blade back with such force that it hit a tree then came back at me, I again dodged and then

"Moltres lets show this punk what we can do…Evasive manuvour now!"

Moltres jumped in the air and fell directly on top of his blade.Moltres stopped spinning and then after a miliisecond started to spin in reverse.

"Now way!" Hiro yelled his eyes wide with shock.

His blade stopped spinning and I won.

"Booyeah!"

Hiro picked his blade and smiled at me.

"Excellent Kaisha youre very good even better then my brother. But your skills are a bit edgy ive noticed do you practice much?" he asked

"Actually no I have to tutor my brain-gone friend so i dont get time but I do whenever I get the chance."

"Oh Kaisha come at room 106 tonight will you."

"Room 106? Hey that's my room!" I said

"Great! That's my room too.There are about ten beds there."

"Ten?" I asked confused.

"Yeah just come okay."

He turned and left.

"Like I have a choice." I said

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey Kai what happened? You really did it.First day and you got yourself into trouble. What happened what did that oh-so cute guy say to you." Tiffany asked as we walked towards room 106. Our room.

"He didn't say anything Tiffany all we did was beybattle."

Tiffany stopped in her tracks.I looked at her. She had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Beyblade! Ha! Kaisha if you weren't my best friends I'd club you for everytime you'd say that! Its so boyish why do you like it."

"I like it cause its not prissy like the dumb stuff you do like shopping!" I said. "Now lets go!"

I opened the door and we were greeted by a shout.

"Give me my blade back Daichi!"

"I will not first you give me that burger."

"CUT IT OUT!" yelled Hiro.

The two boys stopped fighting.

"Looks like we have guests" Kai said from his bed in the corner.

Everyone turned in our direction.

"Are you two our room mates?" Tyson asked

"Seems so!" Tiffany said and beamed. "Hey guys lets play Truth or dare! And after that we can have a pillow fight! This gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah and we can stay up all night doing each others nails!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Everyone burst into laughter. Even Kai cracked a smile.

Tiffany jumped on a bed beside Max's. I arched an eyebrow at her and headed towards the corner most bed.

"That's my bed." Said a cold voice.

"Then how come youre not on it?" I asked

"I have my reasons." Kai said and glared at Tyson.

I picked up his bag from beside the bed and threw it at him hard he was so taken aback he fell down.

"Now you sleep there!" I said firmly and started unloading.

Everyone was looking at me. Kai looked as if he couldn't believe what just happened.

"You have a lot of attitude you know!" he finally said and picked himself up and put his bag on the side.

"I know" I said simply and jumped on my bed.

"Erm… so how about that truth or dare?" Tiffany piped up.

"Kaisha you know Tyson right?"

"Weve met"

"Good I would like you to practice with him tomorrow."

"This is a school not the BBA!" I said while staring at the ceiling.

"You know the BBA?" asked Ray

"Oh yeah her grandfather is the boss" said Tiffany

"Mr.Dickenson?" asked Max

"Yeah hes my grandpa" I said.

"Hey I found a bottle!" said Tiffany

"Do you fail to realize that we are talking about something else!" I glared at Tiffany

"Im just trying to get you back down to earth Kai!"

I look around mockingly. " Hey guess what I am on earth. Oh but this cant be right why are _you_ here then I guess I am on Pluto!"

"That's not funny" she said heatedly

" I'm laughing." I said

"STOP MOCKING ME!" she yelled.

"What if I don't?" I asked and I fixed her with a glare.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'd love to see you touch me let alone kill me!"

In the background Hilary says to Tyson

"Its hard to imagine these two are best friends."

Tiffany was close to tears now.

"STOP IT.JUST STOP IT."

"Im not doing anything."

She screamed and jumped at me. Since I was lying down I didn't get enough time to get away I was almost off but she grabbed me by the neck and pushed me down.

"TIFFANY!" yelled Max.

But Kai had reached her before Max and tugged at Tiffany.

"Get off her!" he said

I was gasping for breathe as Tiffanys sharp nails dug deeper into my neck.

That's it!

I jumped up and kicked at her hard and she flew back on the bed.

I turned and took deep gulps of air with a murderous look on my face. My hair were in my face and my eyes were in slits.

I jumped at her and took her by the collar of her shirt and gasped in her face.

" What the fuck do you think you were doing you mangy little bitch! How dare you touch me. How dare you!"

I slapped her twice across the face and shook her so hard her well made hair fell open.Then I threw her against the wall. I was just about to punch her when….

Kai came from behind and put his hands around my waist and pulled me back. He was surprisingly strong.

"That's enough Kaisha. Let it go. Just relax." He whispered in my ear.

_**AFTER 3 HOURS.**_

"Hey lets play truth or dare now." Said Tiffany she was back to her usual bubbly self.

"Yeah, lets go," said Hilary

They all made a circle on the floor and Tiffany asked:

"Hey Kai's you playing or what?"

"Kai's?" asked Tyson. "Oh yeah! Theres our Kai and theres Kaisha."

I exchanged an annoyed look with Kai.

"Common you guys!" said Hilary

"Whatever" Kai.

I stayed on the bed.

"Kaisha?" asked Tiffany.

I ignored her and looked away.

"Kaisha aren't you playing?" asked Ray

"No!"

"Ok." Said Daichi." Can we play now.

Tiffany spun the bottle. It landed on Tyson and Hiro.

"Truth or dare Hiro?" he asked happily

"Dare!"

Everybody hooted and Hiro looked at bit embarrassed.

"Okay I dare you too…….hit Kenny! Yeah that's it hit Kenny"

Everyone laughed.

"O-kay" he said and he hit a scared looking Kenny on the head.

Tyson spun the bottle and it landed on Kai who looked uncomfortable as he saw that it was his turn.

"What'll it be Kai my man?" asked Tyson

"Dare" Kai said

"Okay,okay ive got the perfect dare!" said Tiffany

"What?"asked Max

"Kai we dare you to..kiss Kaisha!"

Everyone hooted again. Kai looked like he'd disappear.

"Is that the best dare you can think of you big fat pervert!" I said coldly. That did it. The flame inside me that I had fought so hard to control had leaped out.

"Hey Kai calm down" said Tiffany

"Youre just sick! You know what I don't even know WHY I hang out with a girl whos IQ level is smaller then a peanut! All this time I refrained from saying it but GET A LIFE TIFFANY!" I shouted.

"Ka..Ka…Kaisha…youre…youre…glowing!" stuttered Tiffany

I looked at my hand sure enough a firy glow was outlining my hands and my whole body.

"Yeah I know I am." I said quietly and left the room.

**IN THE GARDEN**

"Hey!" said a voice from behind me.

"If you've come to make me feel better youre just pushing your luck to the point of foolishness!"

"No I haven't" said Kai. "I just cant stand all the noise with Tiffany crying and everything."

"Hn! Big deal. Shes such a pain in the neck no wonder no guy asks her out!" I exclaimed

" What about you?"

"Im attitude girl remember? Guys have tried and failed to ask me out but none of them are my type. I like guys who are…..but why bother?" I said and glared at him.

"I have girls swooning over me everyday but still no one has the courage to ask me out…..or throw me off the bed." He said and looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Youre gonna turn this into something aren't you? I asked him.

"No I was just trying to knock some sense into that head of yours."

"I have plenty…"

"No! attitude, brains is what you have plenty of but sense not by a long shot."

I spared him a scowl before looking at my blade.

"You still don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Why you were…for a want of a better word…glowing?"

"I know."

"Why?"

"It was because my bond with my bitbeast is very strong. She can feel what I feel and therefore gives me energy."

" Where did you learn that?"

"Its obvious..duh!"

I looked at my blade.

"Some blade whats it called anyway?" he asked

"Moltres."

"How did you get it?"

"My great grandfather gave it to me before he died.He used to love me a lot. Moltres is the last connection I have with him." I said sadly.

My eyes started to burn and I looked away.

"Its okay. Its okay to cry Kaisha." He said gently.

"No its not. My father taught me that no brave warrior ever cries or shows emotion." I said.

"My grandfather said the same thing but its not a crime to show emotion Kaisha.Its a good thing. People like us don't really come around everyday you know. We are special cause we are always to ourselves. But the thing about life is you cant shun it no matter how hard you try it just keeps coming back. So its better to live life then avoid it cause you just cant!"

I didn't say anything for a moment as his words sunk in.

"Thanks Kai" I said and smiled up at him.

"You know you should smile more often you look extra beautiful when you do that." He smiled.

"Right back at you." I said

**BACK IN ROOM 106**

"Kaisha!" yelled Tiffany and ran towards me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Im so, so, so, so, so sorry I know I've been a bad friend.Im sorry. I promise I'll study and bring straight A's. I just don't want you to leave. You mean the world to me….."

"We're not…married Tiff!" I said

She laughed and looked at me through red eyes.

"Were you crying?" I asked in shock.

"No" she gulped.

"Tiff is a baby, Tiff is a baby!" I mocked

"I am not!" she said.

I put and arm around Tyson and Hiro and said.

"Shes a big baby isn't she guys?"

"Definitely!" said Tyson

"Just one question" said Hiro.

"What?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Kaisha?"

I laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tiffany kiss Max.

Daichi saw it too and laughed. Everyone laughed. Max and Tiffany blushed. I had never in my life laughed so much. Then came the big surprise. Kai whispered something in Tiffany's ear and she jumped with glee. I looked inquiringly at her but Kai stood in my way and held me by the hand and steered me to the corner of the room.

"See I told you enjoying life had its advantages." He said his eyes glinted. As he leaned against the wall.

"Well I guess so" I said

He suddenly closed in on me I knew exactly what he was going to do so I just let him he took my face in his hand and kissed me.Instant warmth touched me. His tongue slipped between my lips like they were made to do that.

I noticed and instant decrease in the noise. Kai noted it to and surfaced and looked around. Everyone had frozen. Then everyone started laughing.

Tyson said: " Well you took time but atleast you did it!"

Kai ignored him and locked his lips again. This time I put my arms around and responded.

_**THE END**_


End file.
